Minecraft: Legendary Warrior
by Too Lazy Godzilla
Summary: Steve wants to be a hero and want to stop being a errands boy for his sister Alex, but when a village gets raided by Zombies and a unknown entity now stalks Steve and his friend hunting them down and wants to kill them Finally Steve gets a chance on being a hero (trust me this a good Minecraft Fanfiction just give it chance)


**Hey, Guys, I'm back (from a break long one too long XD) Hope you enjoy this random Minecraft fanfiction yes you heard me correctly a 'MINECRAFT FANFICTION' out all them I pick Minecraft XD hope u enjoy, okay time for the trailer shhh it about to start...**

_A Powerful Warrior protects this world._

_Nobody knows how much power he has_

_His name is...Steve_

"Steve~, Steve~, Hey Steve~ STEVE Wake up" A wolf girl yelled

"Huh, Sweets what you are doing here," Steve said sleepless.

Steve scratch his eyes to get the sleep out his eyes he got up and stared at Sweet with a tired expression

"Ahhhh Sweets what you doing in my room"

"Alex told me to wake you" Sweets chimed.

This is Sweets she's a wolf girl, mobs are common like this they can go in there mob and human form whenever they want, We first met in a field she was laying on the ground, she was shot by an arrow from a skeleton.

She can of cute, she has floppy gray ears with a gray bushy tail. she wearing a long white t-shirt with just panties on, and also she has blue eyes look like the deep blue sea and she's very flat if you catch my drift.

"You could of knock..."

"If I would do that, I will never wake you beside it sounded like you talking in your sleep again" Sweets giggled.

"I don't talk in my sleep how many times I had said it," Steve said defensive.

"Fine whatever you say" Sweets then got up and about to leave through the door "Oh Alex want you to get some stuff in town so chop chop" and she left

Steve lazy got up and got dress he put a blue cyan t-shirt and blue pants and head to the kitchen while a black cat jumps up on the table "Good Morning, Steve you slept well?" The Black Cat asked.

"Morning Shadow, yeah kind of," Steve said sleepily still.

This is Shadow a very clever and nice cat can't remember where we met but Alex just came home with him in her arms, he can also change into his human form but he mostly prefer to be in his mob form he loves to eat fish and drink milk like a lot...

"I heading out guys," Steve said opening the door.

"Oh Bro can you get more milk someone drank all the milk last night," Alex asked glaring at Shadow"

And Last but least this is my sis Alex she wears a light green shirt and brown pants.

she has green eyes and blonde hair.

"What, I didn't do it, why you always blame me" Shadow pouted.

"Because I saw you drank all the milk FIVE times" Alex yelled.

"K, I will you be good you two" Steve yelled and shut the door (Glad to get out of them before they start a catfight heheheh).

5 Minutes Later...

Steve walked to a nearby village, there where a tall building like the church with the priest outside he bowed to Steve, and Steve bow back to him, and short building like the blucher house and farmer's house

Steve went in the farmer's house and saw a farmer villager sitting in front of a desk

"Good Morning Steve is there I can do for you," One of the Farmers asked.

"Yeah..., you have any milk"

"Shadow?" He asked.

"Yeah" Steve chuckled.

"Have you try hiding it from him" The Farmer suggested rubbing his big nose.

"Yeah, It's like he has a sixth sense and finds it" Steve chuckled again.

"Well anyway, here the milk and the stuff for your sister" The Villager hand me a carton of milk, eggs, and raw pork chops.

Steve started to make his way out of the village until...

"Robber!!!" someone yelled at a guy running from a yelling villager.

Steve brought out his Wooden Pickaxe and threw at the robber hitting him knocking him out and the emeralds out his hands the pickaxe then came back like a boomerang.

Steve then gathered the drop emeralds and handed back to the villager.

The Villager bow "Thank you, sir, is there any way to pay you back.

"Naw it's fine" and Steve walks away.

The Iron Golems then grab the bandit and threw him into a trailer with iron bars and send him to where he belongs.

Steve left the village headed back to his house

_I want to be a hero like Popularmos or like Sky but I'm stuck as errands boy for my sister._

_I want to explore the world, beat up bad guys, kill some evil mobs_

_But I guess not...Guess I live in a fantasy Inside my head._

**End...**

**Well, hope you enjoy this Minecraft fanfiction more chapters coming soon if you like this, I can of thought about this for a long time but let's see if you guys enjoy this.**

**I look up Minecraft Fanfiction and boy I never read some city stories in my life XD Steve x Alex, Steve getting diamonds, and wow XD.**

**Idk how long this story will be it depends on you like this or not... if not I try Fornite (please no don't make me).**


End file.
